


Bankett mit Folgen

by Gepo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepo/pseuds/Gepo
Summary: Eigentlich wollte ich etwas ganz anderes schreiben. Was nicht alles dabei rauskommt, wenn man mal ein bisschen träumt, während man tippt. Wie der Titel schon sagt, es geht um eine Bankettszene. Die Hauptcharaktere bleiben unsere Turteltauben, aber ein weiterer Charakter sucht nach Glück, angestoßen von den beiden. Solltet ihr am Ende der Geschichte denken "Wie, was soll das, das war's?", man kann meine FF "Betrunken" im Anschluss lesen, wenn man mag.





	Bankett mit Folgen

Er spürte den Tisch in seinem Rücken, ein sicheres Zeichen, dass er nicht weiter ausweichen konnte. Wie sollte er denn bloß aus dieser Misere heraus kommen? Genau, wie er nie dafür übte, hinzufallen – obwohl er es dauernd tat – übte er nie dafür, bedrängt zu werden, obwohl er es dauernd wurde. Warum übte er nie das, was wirklich wichtig war?

„Ich möchte wirklich nichts“, beteuerte Yuri sicherlich schon zum dreißigsten mal an diesem Abend.

„Zu schade. Ich habe letztes Jahr in bester Erinnerung.“ Das Grinsen auf Chris Lippen machte ihm Angst. Mehr noch als der Arm, den er bereits um Yuris Schultern gelegt hatte. Das alles verhieß nichts Gutes, erst recht nicht, da dieser sich näher lehnte statt von ihm abzulassen. „Wer weiß, was die Nacht alles bringen könnte, wenn du ein paar Schlücke nimmst? Letztes Jahr warst du sehr sexy. Aufreizend genug, dass Victor dein Coach geworden ist … wer weiß, was dieses Jahr sein könnte?“ Christophe hob seine rechte Hand und für einen Moment fürchtete Yuri, er würde etwas Peinliches tun, wie seinen Handrücken zu küssen. „Sagte er nicht, er würde nur etwas Goldenes küssen? Vielleicht heiratet er dich aktuell noch nicht, aber es gibt Dinge, die kann man auch vor der Hochzeit tun.“

Yuri hatte die Röte bereits im Hals gespürt, bevor sie sich über seinem ganzen Gesicht ausbreitete. Bestimmt waren selbst seine Ohren wieder rot. Wie konnte Christophe sich so etwas ausdenken? Victor war doch gar nicht auf solche Weise an ihm interessiert, er hatte bereits eine Schlange von Exfreundinnen hinter sich. Diese sexuelle Spannung war doch mehr zur Motivation gewesen, damit ihm Eros besser gelang. Mehr war da nicht. Das alles war für Victor doch nichts als ein großer Spaß, ihn immer wieder aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

„Den habe ich ihm als Dank geschenkt!“, verteidigte er sich.

„Du hast um seine Hand angehalten?“ Chris blinzelte. „Yuri, du überraschst mich immer wieder.“

„Nein, nein, nein!“ Er schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Es war ein Dank!“

„Ich beneide dich.“ Plötzlich schien der Scherz aus Christophes Stimme zu schwinden, ersetzt durch etwas erstaunlich Trauriges. „Mein Freund würde es nie wagen, mir einen Ring zu schenken. Nicht einmal mit so einer Ausrede.“ Er richtete sich auf, doch sein Blick sank zu Boden.

Bei allen Göttern. Natürlich, sie alle spielten hin und wieder mit ihrer Sexualität, aber … natürlich, Chris hatte nie außerordentlich heterosexuell gewirkt, aber dass er das so offen … war das wirklich nicht verboten in der Schweiz? In Europa war man ja allgemein offener und er hatte schon gehört, dass manche wirklich Interesse an Männern zeigten, aber … Chris? Er war doch sonst so optimistisch. Steckte so viel Trauer dahinter? Kein Wunder, dass er so oft fast Weltmeister geworden war, wenn er so viel nicht sagen konnte, sondern im Eislauf ausdrücken musste. Sie alle tanzten doch nur ihre Wünsche, ihre Begierden, Sehnsüchte … was sollte man denn zu so etwas sagen? Victors Witze mussten niederschmetternd für Christophe sein.

„Das … tut mir leid“, stotterte er hervor. „Ehrlich, Chris, das tut mir sehr leid. Victor meint das nicht einmal ernst.“

„Du siehst aus wie ein getretener Welpe.“ Der Größere fuhr ihm durchs Haar und ließ den Arm sinken, der zuvor um seine Schultern gelegen hatte. „Solltest du das wirklich glauben, dann schau mal in den Spiegel, wie du ihn ansiehst. Ich würde dich auch küssen, wenn du mich so ansähest.“

„Ah, nein, nein, ich-“ Die Röte überholte ihn wie eine Flutwelle. „Er ist mein Idol, ich- ich möchte einfach nur mit ihm das Eis teilen.“

„Und das Bett.“

„Nein!“

„Yuri, du bist der einzige hier, der sich ein Zimmer mit seinem Coach teilt. Ihr habt in China sogar im selben Bett geschlafen, das habe ich mitbekommen. Ich hatte viel Spaß, mich vor dem Finale in euer Bett zu schleichen, aber ich habe bestens mitbekommen, dass ihr nur Augen füreinander habt.“ Christophe zwinkerte. „Mir scheint, dem wird so bleiben, nicht wahr? Worauf habt ihr euch geeinigt, Hasetsu oder Sankt Petersburg?“

„Sankt Petersburg“, gab er leise zu, wobei sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich.

„Ich vermute, du ziehst bei ihm ein?“

Sein Erröten war vermutlich Antwort genug. Darüber hatten sie zwar noch nicht gesprochen, aber er war eigentlich sicher, dass das geschehen würde. Vielleicht hatte Chris nicht ganz unrecht.

„Bist du sicher, dass ihr eure letzte Nacht in Barcelona nicht nutzen wollt? In Russland werdet ihr viel Hass erleben und außerhalb eurer Wohnung Abstand halten müssen.“

Yuri warf einen Blick in Victors Richtung. Er hatte nicht ganz Unrecht ... auch wenn gar nichts zwischen ihnen war, in Sankt Petersburg würden sie vieles nicht dürfen. Küssen sowieso, Händchen halten, selbst tanzen gehen. Vielleicht sollte er ein paar Schlücke Champagner nehmen. Er könnte mit Victor tanzen und es auf den Alkohol schieben. Er betrachtete das Glas in Chris Händen, hob die Hand, doch hielt schließlich inne.

Auf den Lippen des anderen lag ein wissendes Lächeln.

„Chris?“ Der andere nickte nur ermutigend, während Yuri auf seine Lippe biss. „Passt du auf, dass ich keinesfalls mit jemand anderem als Victor mitgehe?“

„Auch ich nicht?“ Dieser hielt eine Hand an sein Herz. „Keine Sorge, mein Freund ist auch hier, so lange bin ich treu.“ Er zwinkerte. „Ich passe auf, dass nur Victor dir schöne Augen macht. Auch wenn das eigentlich seine Aufgabe wäre.“

„Er kann manchmal etwas abgelenkt sein.“ Yuri lächelte schüchtern. „Letztes Jahr war es mir einfach egal, was kommen würde … dieses nicht.“

Chris nickte nur und lächelte rückversichernd. Nach einem tiefen Durchatmen griff Yuri das Glas und trank es in einem Zug. In Sekundenschnelle hielt der Blonde ein zweites und schließlich ein drittes bereit. Nach dem vierten stoppte er und lehnte sich auf den halbhohen Tisch, an dem sie standen.

„Hast du ihn überredet?“ Victors Arme legten sich von hinten um ihn, wie immer eine Ausgeburt von Freude und Schalk.

„Ein Kinderspiel.“ Chris zwinkerte diesem zu.

„Habt ihr euch abgesprochen?“ Yuri zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Keineswegs.“ Der Älteste rieb ihre Wangen aneinander. „Ich mag es, wenn du rot wirst. Das macht dich süß.“

Vollkommen richtig, der Champagner hatte das Blut in seine Wangen getrieben. Die Erkenntnis ließ Yuri auch gleich noch einmal vor Scham erröten, sodass er rief: „Victor!“

„Was möchtest du dieses Jahr mit deinem Alkoholpegel tun?“ Auch auf den Lippen des Hellblonden lag ein wissendes Lächeln.

„Tanzen?“, schlug Yuri vor.

„Ein weiterer Tango?“ Victor schien dem nicht abgeneigt, zumindest lächelte er mit diesem ganz speziellen Funkeln in den Augen.

„Oder ein Paso Double. Oder ein Rumba.“ Er errötete erneut, als sein Kopf ihn hilfreich erinnerte, wie sein argentinischer Tanzlehrer ihnen damals erklärt hatte, dass Rumba eine getanzte Liebeserklärung sei. Was war denn heute los mit ihm? Er würde doch jetzt nicht anfangen, Chris Worte ernst zu nehmen? Andererseits schien jede Stelle seines Körpers zu brennen, wo der andere ihn berührte. Da dieser sich gegen seinen Rücken gedrückt und die Arm um ihn gelegt hatte, waren das viele.

„Erst ein Paso Double, dann ein Tango, dann ein Rumba“, entschied Victor und trat um ihn herum, sodass er zwischen Christophe und ihm stand. „Hast du dafür genug getrunken?“

„Vielleicht noch ein Glas?“, gab Yuri vorsichtig zu, obwohl er langsam die Wirkung merkte.

Chris reichte Victor eins von hinten, welches dieser ihm an die Lippen hielt.

„Macht ihr ihn etwa schon wieder betrunken?“, fauchte Yurio die beiden Älteren von der Seite an.

Victor lachte nur und verteidigte sich nicht einmal.

„Lass nicht alles mit dir machen“, riet er Yuri, doch schien ansonsten aufzugeben. Er wandte sich zu Otabek, der schräg hinter ihm stand und fragte: „Du bleibst mit mir nüchtern, oder?“

Dieser nickte nur, wortkarg wie immer.

„Kasachstan ist ein muslimisches Land, nicht wahr?“, fragte Yuri ihn, nachdem er das Glas endlich hatte absetzen können. Anscheinend begann die Wirkung schon, er wurde gesprächig. Zumindest plante er, sich an diese Nacht zu erinnern, also sollte er es nicht übertreiben.

Otabek nickte nur, doch schien sich einen Moment später doch noch zu einer Antwort zu entschließen: „Wir Christen sind in der Minderheit.“

„Du bist religiös?“ Yurio drehte sich verwundert zu diesem.

„Wir sind seit 1991 nicht mehr Teil der Sowjetunion. Vorher zwang man uns, atheistisch zu sein. Die meisten sind Muslime, viele sind Protestanten, ein paar orthodoxe und katholische Christen. Die Menschen genießen es, ihre Religion ausleben zu können.“ Wow, das war erstaunlich wortreich für Otabek. Er sprach wohl doch, wenn es um ein Thema ging, was ihm am Herzen lag. Dass er sein Land liebte, das hatte er oft genug gezeigt.

„Gibt es eine Religion, die Ho... Homo... die das mit euch erlauben würde?“ Der Jüngste hatte den Blick zu Boden gewandt.

Bitte was? Yuri errötete, warf einen schnellen Blick zu Victor, der nonchalant lächelte und schließlich zu Chris, dessen Lippen sich leicht zusammen gezogen hatten. Einen Moment war es still, bis dieser antwortete: „Die Indianer hatten nichts gegen Homosexuelle. Bis die Christen kamen, zumindest … jetzt muss man wohl Atheist oder Agnostiker sein.“

Hm, schien, als hätte Chris sich damit beschäftigt. Kein Wunder, wenn er selbst anscheinend homosexuell war. Yuri hatte ja schon so eine Ahnung gehabt, aber es so offen zu hören … er hatte sich nie vorstellen können, dass jemand das so offen ansprechen konnte. Überhaupt darüber zu sprechen, das … Europäer waren halt offenere Menschen als Japaner. Russen auch.

„Kommt ihr trotzdem nach Sankt Petersburg?“ Yurio sah vorsichtig auf, ganz klar angespannt genug, dass er stattdessen auch jeden Moment hochgehen könnte.

Die Frage zog Yuri aus seinen Überlegungen. Er wie auch Victor müssten lächeln und warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. Yurio war bisweilen echt ein pubertäres Küken, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich hin und wieder so an, als wäre er ihr pubertäres Küken. Sie mussten lachen und legte dabei ihre Stirn aneinander. Es war doch verrückt, dass sie genau wussten, was der andere dachte.

„Ihr könnt ruhig weg bleiben!“, schrie genanntes Küken nur und stapfte davon. Otabek folgte ihm wortlos. Was sie wohl aneinander fanden? Gegensätze schienen sich anzuziehen.

„Was meint ihr, sind die beiden in fünf Jahren auch ein Paar?“ Chris lächelte ihnen über sein Glas hinweg hinterher.

„Ich würde es ihm wünschen.“ Auch Victor schien erstaunlich ernst, trotz des Lächelns auf seinen Lippen. „Ich wünschte auch, ich wäre gleich auf meine große Liebe getroffen und hätte mich nicht auf diese vielen Frauen eingelassen.“

„Hast du sie denn nicht geliebt?“ Yuri lehnte sich gegen Victor und sah das kurze Stück zu ihm auf. Er war wirklich geboren für das Eis. Wenn er nicht gerade mitten im Winter in einem Pool schwamm, war er eine lebende Heizung, wunderschön warm.

„Anscheinend nicht genug.“ Victor grinste, ein klares Ende seines halbwegs ernsten Momentes. „Schließlich haben sie mich alle verlassen.“

„Mit dem Vorwurf, er würde das Eis mehr lieben als sie.“ Chris warf ihm einen gespielt vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, der den anderen nur mit den Schulter zucken ließ. „Recht hatten sie auch noch.“

„Yuri war mir wichtiger als meine eigene Karriere.“ Die Stimme hatte etwas leicht Beleidigtes in sich. Erneut schlossen sich Victors Arme um ihn. „Jetzt muss ich eure Weltrekorde schlagen.“

„Das wirst du schaffen.“ Der Japaner lächelte zuversichtlich und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Victors Wange, der weiterhin hinter ihm stand.

Chris beobachtete sie, die Augenbrauen erstaunt gehoben, halb ungläubig, halb amüsiert.

„Oder du schlägst dich selbst erst einmal.“ Der Älteste zog seinen Kopf etwas weg, um Yuri ansehen zu können. „Du wirst mich würdig bei der Weltmeisterschaft vertreten. Vielleicht bekomme ich ja diesmal eine Goldmedaille?“

„Die was?“ Er blinzelte verwirrt.

„Die Weltmeisterschaft. Alle mit über 260 Punkten qualifizieren sich für die Weltmeisterschaften, da gehören wir alle dieses Jahr zu. Weiterhin hast du dich qualifiziert für die Vier-Kontinente … da fallen Yurio und ich raus, damit musst du es nur schaffen, Otabek zu überpunkten. Oder zählt Kasachstan ebenso wie Russland zu Europa?“, fragte Chris.

„Du hast recht.“ Victor, der ihn wieder los gelassen hatte, legte eine Faust auf eine flache Hand. „Yuris Gegner im Vier-Kontinente sind Otabek und die, die auch im Cup of China dabei waren. Du hast eine sehr große Chance, dort Gold zu gewinnen.“ Er wandte sich Yuri zu und lächelte. „Mir scheint, ich kriege meine Medaille doch noch. Die der Weltmeisterschaft musst du auch noch fünfmal gewinnen. Öfter, falls ich noch eine hole.“

Er lächelte nur und nickte, nicht in der Laune zum Widersprechen. Wenn Victor das wollte, würde er weiter machen. Wichtig war doch nur, dass sie zusammen blieben. Egal, was sie waren, er wollte Victor lächeln sehen.

„Ihr könntet auch zum Paarlaufen wechseln und die Medaillen gemeinsam gewinnen“, schlug Chris vor, der immer noch bei ihnen stand. Sie beide sahen verwirrt auf, da sie ihn in der kurzen Zeit komplett vergessen hatten. Yuri schoss erneut die Röte ins Gesicht und er drehte den Kopf ein wenig ab. Sie waren sich erstaunlich nahe gekommen, dabei hatten sie sich doch nur angelächelt. Vielleicht hatte er sich schon zu sehr daran gewöhnt, dass Victor ihn im Arm hielt?

„Besser nicht.“ Yuri sah sich vorsichtig um. Er konnte keine der Offiziellen entdecken. „Der Vorstand der ISU sah nicht sehr begeistert aus vorhin.“

„Ihr ward wunderschön zusammen.“ Er legte den Kopf schief und seufzte sehnsüchtig. „Sehr beneidenswert. Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, ob ihr niedlicher seid, wenn ihr kuschelt oder auf dem Eis tanzt.“

 

Mit einem mal wurde die Musik lauter gestellt und die ersten Klänge einer Gitarre hallten durch den Raum. Sie sahen sich zum DJ-Pult um, wo sie Yurio entdeckten, der anscheinend den DJ von seinem Platz vertrieben hat. Er grinste in ihre Richtung und zeigte auf die Tanzfläche.

„Sollen wir?“ Victor hob eine Hand zur Aufforderung zum Tanz.

Yuri griff diese gedankenlos, setzte sich in Bewegung und musste feststellen, dass er doch schon etwas Alkohol intus hatte. Er stolperte einen Schritt vorwärts, fing sich durch die ihn festhaltende Hand und lächelte entschuldigend zu Victor hinauf.

Dieser blieb stehen, fuhr ihm mit der freien Hand durch das Haar und ließ diese schließlich über seine Kinnlinie zurück gleiten, bevor er sie senkte. Yuri spürte Röte auf seinen Wangen, aber vermutlich war es der Effekt des Alkohols. Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf fragte immer noch Chris Stimme, ob er die letzte Nacht in Barcelona nicht nutzen wollte. Er schüttelte den Kopf über diesen immer wieder kehrenden Gedanken. Ja, wollte er, also gingen sie nun tanzen. In Sankt Petersburg könnten sie höchstens auf dem Eis tanzen. Oder allein in ihrer Wohnung. Victors Wohnung. Nein, ihre, da war er sich sicher. War Victors Wohnung eigentlich groß genug für sie beide? Oder würden sie wirklich ein Bett teilen, so wie Chris prophezeit hatte?

Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken. In Hasetsu war ihm das zu nahe gewesen, auch wenn Victor es immer wieder vorgeschlagen hatte. In Beijing, Moskau und hier war es okay gewesen. Eigentlich fühlte es sich gut an, Victors Wärme neben sich zu wissen. Daran könnte er sich gewöhnen.

Victor küsste seine Hand, nahm etwas Abstand und warf die Arme zurück in die Ausgangsposition des Paso Double. Yuri tat es ihm nach, bevor er auf den Takt genau Victors Bewegungen folgte. Nach acht Takten kamen sie zusammen, schritten entgegen der Menge, die sich für sie spaltete und zurück. Victor drehte ihn, ließ ihn voran schreiten und zurück fallen. Er mochte noch nie die Damenfiguren getanzt haben, aber sein Körper folgte instinktiv den Angaben des anderen. Es war erstaunlich entspannend, einfach geführt zu werden, einem anderen zu folgen und keinerlei Gedanken selbst verwenden zu müssen. Mit einem mal war sein Kopf wie leer gefegt und er bemerkte nichts mehr außer den greifenden Händen, den ihn führenden Schultern und der Hüfte, die sich immer wieder gegen ihn drückte. Er zitterte vor Anspannung, als der Tanz sein Ende fand.

„Tango!“, rief Victor Yurio zu, was einen kurzen Moment später dazu führte, dass er exakt diesen zu hören bekam.

Der Ältere trat näher, legte einen Arm um ihn und ließ diesen statt in Yuris Lendenkuhle zu dessen Hinterteil sinken. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen hatte etwas zutiefst Amüsiertes, eine lebenslustige Freude, ein schelmisches Funkeln. Yuri lächelte zurück und ließ sich mehr von Victors Hüfte als dessen Armen führen. Hatten sie das auch letztes Jahr getanzt? Kein Wunder, dass sein Coach Berührungen gegenüber nie Hemmungen gezeigt hatte, wenn ihr erster Kontakt solcher Natur gewesen war. Sie waren sich so nah, dass selbst die Kleidung sie nicht mehr zu trennen schien. Victor war so warm, dass allein die Hitze seiner Berührungen sich durch den Stoff brannte. Jeder Wiegeschritt brachte Victors Bein zwischen seine. Im Damensolo stemmte er sich ihm mit voller Kraft entgegen, um ihn halten zu können. Das Tanzen ließ Yuri schnell warm in seiner Kleidung werden.

Es war Chris, der bereit stand, um ihnen vor dem nächsten Tanz ihre Jacketts abzunehmen. Auch lösten sie ihre Krawatten, in Victors Fall sogar die obersten zwei Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Es gab Yuri die Möglichkeit, dessen Muskeln nicht nur arbeiten zu spüren sondern zu sehen. Er leckte über seine Lippen und betrachtete den freien Ausschnitt Haut.

„Magst du, was du siehst?“, fragte Victor mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Yuri errötete nur und hob die Arme in Tanzposition. Ihr Rumba hatte bereits gestartet. Ein Stück neben ihnen schien Yurio Otabek die Schritte zu erklären.

Als würden sie seit Jahren miteinander tanzen, floss Yuri in die Bewegung hinein, die der andere ihm vorgab. Er folgte aus dem Grundschritt in die Promenade, die Damendrehung, das Damensolo. Nach wenigen Schritten führte Victor ihn nur noch an einer Hand, sodass Yuri der Drehung seiner Schultern folgte. Dass sein Blick dabei auf dem offen liegenden Schultergürteln lag, wunderte ihn selbst nicht. Es waren aber auch sehr gut definierte Schultergürtel. Er leckte sich noch einmal über die Lippen, was Victor veranlasste, ihn näher zu ziehen und ihre Körper aneinander zu schmiegen.

„Vitya!“, durchbrach eine Stimme das Lied und die sie umgebende Stille.

Sie sahen auf zu einem äußerst zornigen Yakov, der auf die zu stampfte.

Die Arme, die ihn vorher gehalten hatten, legten sich schützend um ihn, was ihn an Victor heran treten ließ. Eine Hand hob sich in sein Haar, wobei Victor seinen Kopf an seine Schulter zog.

Der ältere Mann ließ eine russische Tirade auf Victor hernieder, die sich nach einem Moment auch auf Yurio ausbreitete, der wohl in ihr Sichtfeld gelangt war. Otabek senkte beschämt den Kopf und nahm etwas Abstand, was der Jüngste jedoch damit quittierte, ihm mit einem langen Schritt zu folgen. Yuri konnte spüren, dass Victor sich nicht einmal verspannte, er schien Yakov wenig ernst zu nehmen.

„Was sagt er?“, fragte er nach einem Moment.

„Er meint, wir wirken zu intim. Und das in Spanien! Hier sind homosexuelle Ehen sogar erlaubt.“

„Die ISU-Vorstände sind hier. Ich denke, wir sollten sie nicht weiter verärgern.“ Obwohl es schön war, mit dem Kopf über Victors Herzen zu liegen, er konnte dem beruhigenden Klopfen folgen. Letztes Jahr war er mit seinem Benehmen wahrscheinlich fast aus der ISU geflogen. Vermutlich hatte ihn nur gerettet, dass sowieso jeder erwartet hatte, dass er aufhören würde.

„Es hat sie nicht verärgert, dass du halbnackt mit Chris an einer Stange getanzt hast. Warum sollten sie sich jetzt aufregen?“, fragte Victor.

Yuri errötete nur und murmelte den Namen des anderen erbost. Sie hatten wahrlich genug Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Die Leute guckten schon. Die Musik hatte erneut eingesetzt und Victor hatte seine Arme gehoben. Der Jüngere seufzte nur ergeben. Was sollte schon ein weiterer Tanz? Die Musik hatte zu einem Walzer gewechselt, sodass Yuri zurück trat und Tanzhaltung einnahm. Auch Yurio nahm das als Anlass, sich von Otabek führen zu lassen, obwohl es Yakov in eine ganz neue Tonlage versetzte. Sie ignorierten den armen Mann sträflichst.

Victor konnte führen wie ein junger Gott. Er hatte die richtige Körperspannung, die richtige Haltung und wusste selbstbewusst, was er tun wollte. Es war wirklich schön, in seinen Armen zu liegen. Yuri errötete ob des Gedankens, doch entschied sich, dass er genug Alkohol intus hatte, um diese Gefühle einfach zu genießen. Es war nicht so, als würde er in einer anderen Situation … nun gut, er hatte sehr oft in den Armen seines Coach gelegen. Beim Training, den Turnieren, als er in China nicht geschlafen hatte, Victor hatte ihn immer wieder gehalten. In diesen Armen fühlte er sich sicher und geborgen.

„Das ist ein schönes Lächeln“, sagte der andere leise, bevor er Yuri in eine Drehung führte.

„Ich tanze gern mit dir“, gab dieser zu und spürte weiter die Röte auf seinen Wangen pulsieren. Vielleicht würde sie sich für immer dort einnisten, wer wusste das schon?

Victor tanzte näher, zog den Arm auf seiner Schulter hinüber zur anderen, sodass Yuri ihn umarmte, und wechselte in einen Wiener Walzer, wobei er nur jeden zweiten Takt nahm. Ein wahrer Schunkelwalzer. Der Kleinere legte seine Stirn auf die Schulter des anderen. Aus der Position konnte er nicht mehr viel sehen, aber wenn er den Kopf zur Seite legte, erkannte er Victors Lächeln.

Nach ein paar Drehungen sah er Chris, der von einem brünetten Mann geführt wurde. Ihm sah man also an, was er für Victor fühlte? Dann war Chris ein offenes Buch. Egal, zu was Victors Verhalten noch führen würde, einen Menschen hatte er wohl glücklich gemacht.


End file.
